Mythic Theater Episode 3
Title: The Digital Tormentor Viewer Discretion is advised. NOTE: DUP is pronounced D.U.P, each individual letter. Appears * Digital Devil: DUP Prologue "Oh, come on..." said the girl. She sat at her computer, with her friend on the phone "Do you really expect me to believe that? A killer website, please..." She began typing "Fine, I'm putting it in now..." Nothing happened for a moment, then her computer screen went dark, a jolt of terror overtook her. The screen came back on but it came back as the dreaded 'blue screen of death'. A term used when a computer crashes and a blue screen with text appears. This text said "TURN AROUND". Terrified she did, but there was nothing there, she turned back to the screen but fell over in her chair as she looked at the eye poking out of her computer. "NO, NO...!" Outside the the lights could be seen flashing. Moments later inside, there was the phone, next to a pile of ashes. "Sara..." said the friend on the phone "hello, where, oh f@#K what is that!?" Chapter 1 "Did you hear...?" "No, what..." "Last night DUP got another victim!" "That old tale, please..." "It's true, even the police are investigating it..." The stranger walked through the city streets, picking up the idle chatter around him. He wore a cream shirt with a brown jacket and denim jeans. His skin was pale, his hair red, his eyes were an emerald like deep green. "Hey, did you hear about those murders...?" "What, the ones they say were done by DUP...?" "Yeah, really cool, right..." "Uh, what is wrong with you, people are getting killed by some madman, that's not cool!" "Yeesh...sorry...so are you going to check out the website...?" "F@#k, yeah...!" "How strange..." said the stranger. "Is it...?" The stranger turned around to see Fuuma standing in the middle of the sidewalk. To two seemed to operate in their own reality as the people around them seemingly became blurs. "Mankind has always loved the taboo, always flocked to it. It is the reason for their sick depravity..." "Do not speak of them, as if it is the norm..." "Is it, is it not? Humans are, what humans are, flawed and pathetic..." "So were my kind, and your kind, our people did not wake up and were suddenly, brilliant shining gods. For all their flaws, they will learn...or fail and die out, but that is their journey and you have no right to interfere." "Neither do you..." "What do I do, but counter what should not exist, and as a Knight of the Emerald Tribe, I am duty bound to fight monsters..." "Yes, but I wonder, which monsters are more deserving of your beam, the ones with their heads in the sky, or those with knives and guns in their hands?" The stranger simply scowled as the wind swirled around them taking Fuuma away but leaving behind her laughter. Chapter 2 The girl was a teenager, with her friends, she was wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans with a red scarf. Sneakers were on her feet and gloves on her hands, as the blue eyed young lady, kept her blonde hair tied in a pun. She shivered from the night air as her friends decided to sneak into the school. The youths scaled the walls, four boys and four girls. Daredevils, they had all come for a dare, although some of them had second thoughts. "You sure this is smart...?" asked the blonde haired girl, to her dark skinned friend. "Oh, come on Carol..." she replied. She was also similar dress with a scarf and gloves, like all the others, due to the cold "It's just a story, no one really gets hurt from DUP." "That's not what I heard..." said a boy "I bet, we're going have ourselves a real life horror movie, rahr!" he said with a joking tone. Carol's friend laughed but she didn't, she instead turned to the distance and noted a figure in the dark. "Hey Jem..." she said, grabbing her black friend. Jem turned around, but the figure was gone. "What...?" "Nothing, thought I saw someone..." "Maybe it was DUP...!" "SHUT UP...!" The group eventually scaled the wall and made their way across the fields, to the science section of the school, where the computer lab was. All the while Carol could not help but feel like she was being watched. As they trekked through the school, they couldn't help but notice in the corner of the eye someone, a man, the silhouette of a man holding...a dagger? Was it her fears, or was he real, regardless, she was afraid to be alone right now. Jackson, the leader of the group used a trick with his library card that he never used, to pry open the doors. From there the lot entered and gathered around the nearest computer. They turned it on and logged in as a student and began to type in the website in the search engine. "You sure this is wise...?" asked Carol. "What...?" said Jackon "Afraid of DUP...?" "I'm afraid of a guard catching us here...or someone else..." "Come on, who breaks into a school..." "We did..." "Don't be such a worry wort..." Jackson pressed enter. Suddenly the lights began to flicker, for but a moment, putting everyone on edge. "I would advise against that..." said a voice. Jackson got up and turned around with the others to see a man behind. Standing in front the door, there was only his silhouette and his glowing green eyes. He clearly had something in his hand, dagger, perhaps? "Who are you...?" asked Jem "are you DUP...?" Some of the guys tensed, up, ready to fight their way out of the room if the needed. "Me, no...?" said the stranger, pointing to the computer "that, yes..." they turned around and all of them jumped back at the sight of the eyeball emerging out of the computer screen. Chapter 3 Jackson jumped back as the eye shot out of the screen and at him. However, the stranger moved like lightning, swiping his blade up and into the eye, shattering into a grey/blue sort of goo. He spun around, pushing Jackson away and then pointing his blade at the screen, shooting an energy blast that seemed to turn of the the computer, to surprise of the stranger. Obviously given how he was now examining the computer, he was expecting to destroy it. The group was on the ground in shock, looking at the stranger who was examining the computer. "This..." said Jackson "this is a prank, right? Oi, I'm talking to you!" The stranger ignored him. Jackson got up, turned him around grabbed him by the collar. "I'm talking to you...!" "Boy..." said the stranger in a calm voice "please let go of me, before I remove you from my personal space..." Jackson sneered, and readied a punch, a punch that was stopped when the stranger grabbed his own arm. Jackson jaw dropped in silent pain from the force of the grip. The stranger pushed him of and he found himself stumbling, nearly thrown into the wall. Carol, walked over to Jackson, who had pulled back his sleeve revealing the red marks of where he was grabbed. "We, should leave..." "WHY!" said Jackson still upset. "Because that thing came out of the computer, and we are in a room full of them..." Jackson bravado and ego suddenly gave way to simple common sense. It was seconds later, the group ran out the front door, no longer caring about stealth or being caught. "Stop...!" said the stranger, the group paused to look back at the stranger who pointed his blade into the and fired a shot. The energy blast smashed into an energy dome that covered the school grounds. "Touch that and you will die..." "What...!?" shouted Carol "Why...?" "Unknown..." The group found themselves in their normal classroom, sitting and weight and talking amongst themselves, while the stranger looked out the window. They had noticed the glow in his eyes. "Uhm..." said Carol. "What is it...?" "Are you...an alien..." The stranger looked at her and turned back around "Yes..." the group talked among themselves... "So..., is that thing an alien...?" "Unknown, I have encountered...similar life forms, but that's molecular structure is...new to me." "DUP..." "What...?" "There's this legend that if you go to this website DUP comes and attacks you." "And you sought to summon this thing, why...?" "We didn't think it was real..." "Yet all of you were afraid, I sensed..." "Hey...!" shouted Jackson "I wasn't afraid of anything, who do you think you are...? Hell, what are you..." "I am a hundred plus, feet tall humanoid with primarily emerald colored skin, and silver pieces of hardened flesh that both resemble and serve as armor. I have, instead of simple blood, particle energy flowing through my veins, I come from a planet considered myth, I am several of your millennia old and I have a crest that I can remove and use as a blade. Also I'm hunting that thing that seems keen on killing you all." "Well okay then..." Chapter 4 "So..." said the blonde girl "I'm Carol, this is Jem, my friend. The guy you spoke with is Jackson, and his friend is Robert...and you are Zen...?" "Zen..." he replied staring at the computer screen. "What are you doing...?" The four were sitting on the ground, backs to the wall. "Analyzing this device..." "Computer..." he turned and gave her a look "sorry...I talk when I'm scared...?" He turned back around. "I am analyzing this computer for any traces of our 'friend'..." "How...?" said Jem with skepticism "Alien eyes..." replied Zen. It almost sounded like a joke. "So what is that thing...?" asked Robert. "...For once...I don't know..." "Oh come on..." said Jackson "surely the great 'alien' know about..." "I have swam in stars, I have seen civilizations that were composed quite literally of thoughts. I have seen buildings composed of photons and fought and saw beasts seemingly birthed out of a mad man's nightmares. Yet this thing...for me it is without precedent. All I know is that it has left a great deal of silicon" he said picking up sand off the ground. "Well that helps..." he sighed and back down. "So what you lot know of this thing...?" "Well..." said Carol "This thing is called DUP." "What does that mean...?" "Digital Underworld Prison..." said Jem. "A virtual hell...?" said Zen "and you lot came here to...what speak with it...?" "It's a courage test, what you've never had that done before...?" "Such tests on my planet usually involve fighting a monster..." "Hardcore...!" said Robert. Everyone just looked at him.Category:Mythic Theater Episodes Category:SolZen321